narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neikan vs Kanashi
Light Demon vs The Dark god - Earth Scarring Battle The Jashin religion grows and Neikan a.k.a Lord Jashin has his followers attack amegakure the homtown of kanashi, the jashinists destroy everything in there path until....... in a flash of glorious light arived the angel of death Kanashi. Kanashi politely asks "stand down and lead me to the leader of this group of vile bloodthirsty pigs" he says with an air of superiority. He then floods the area with light energychkara making it difficult to breathe. One of the jashinists then says "i dont know who you think you are but in the name of jashin i shall murder you piece of shit" he then strikes at kanashi, kanashi takes offence to this and charges at the jashinist delivering a killing blow to the chest at blinding speed. He is suprised when the jashinist does not die...........he had heard rumours he chose to disregard the rumours of them......rumours of there immortality. The jashinist would then charge at kanashii, Kanashii would then dodge the attacks easily and behead him then the rest would follow to attempt to place him in a curse but he would dodge all attacks and with the second lightning step would slice them all into a thousand pieces. He would then turn to the head of the first jashinist and demand to know where Neikan was,"you silly bastard, why would I reveal the location of the mighty jashin to scum like you". Then kanashi presses his sword into his skull not showing any signs of a bluff the jashinist then says"Please, please dont do this" kanashi then replies" you are of no use alive unless you tell me where Neikan is" he then stabs deeper into his skull you could easily hear his cranium cracking then the jashinist shouts in pain" aarhh....ah... geez you silly whore you wouldnt last a second with Neikan..... aarrrhh he is in the throne room obviously" kanashii then drops his head and says "i wont kill you....not yet" he then walks away the jashinist then screams " you son of a bitch Indra should have killed you the day you were concieved you cant even see" kanashi then throws 500 kunai at his head in one second then laughs and leaves. kanashii then finds himself in an open compound he then hears bows being drawn and he darts in the direction of the sound and finds nothing then he hears footsteps he gets there and nothing he wonders how anyone could be faster than him he then heads back to where he started only to hear the voice of Indra."you have grown up well without the eyes, i wanted to kill you instantly but iguess i will make a game of your d"kanashi stops him" how are you alive i was at your burial" indra replies " dont interrupt me again next time i will kill you are you sure i am alive or am i here because you want me to be? come towards my voice" kanasi moves forward but feels nothing then he feels a punch from the exact position he was standing kanashi then says " i couldnt touch you but you could hit me what sort of technique is that" "its no technique son i have the power to come and go from the naraka at will" indra replies. kanashi then speaks "how is this possible" "Neikan is the son of a death god there is no limit to his power" indra then strikes with his sword in an attempt to kill kanashi. kanashii then runs around the world and stabs Indra in the heart indra then asks kanashii" where does dead soul go if they die again" kanashii ten says "i have a guess.......hell"he then pulls the sword from his heart.He then runs up the wall of a tower and ends up in a dimly lit room it appeared very gloomy.he then sees a man sitting upon a throne kanashii then says " so you are lord jashin you are neikan" he then notices that he is quite young for someone thats a hundred and twenty five years old he looks no older than twenty years.Neikan then says" you will be damned for challenging me you worthless no body Shiro kill him" kanashii says"Shiro?" he then flashes back a few years where he trained a kid known as Rock Shiro but very bizarre about him was that he had ninjutsu although Rock clan dont use it.